Coming Out Alive - 73 Games II
by Skyheart033
Summary: Drabbles exploring my Victors from '73 Games that Came & Went'. Will be updated regularly. (read 73 Games if you want to know what happened in each Games)
1. Ambro Fray

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome to my brand-new project. This will be focusing on the tributes from my story "73 Games that Came & Went". Each Victor will have a paragraph of exactly 100 words about them. This is just a little smaller side-project, and its purpose is to help readers get a better idea of the Victors from the Games. Hopefully will be updated alongside 73 Games. I've already written all the ones for the current Victors, so they'll be posted once a day (hopefully).  
Note: you don't have to read my other fanfic (73 Games) but you can if you want to know about the tributes' Hunger Games in more detail.**

 **THE 1** **ST** **HUNGER GAMES**

Ambro Fray

He was a fairly normal boy. Nobody suspected he would be prepared to kill the others. In fact, his family guessed he would die in the Bloodbath. Even he would never have expected to _win_. It just came down to the Final Four and he knew he would have to do something to go home, anything at all.

He remained silent on the train that took him back to District 10. His escort fussed and told him how proud she was, but he didn't pay any attention. All he knew was that he could _never_ do anything like that again.


	2. Midas Redfold

**THE 2** **ND** **HUNGER GAMES**

Midas Redfold

He was too confident for his own good, everyone agreed. Midas was cocky, too arrogant, and too sure of his Victory. So it came as a great surprise when he reached the Final Two and killed his last opponent in a few minutes.  
Coming home, he realized that it wasn't as glorious as he thought it would be. There was no reward except a slightly larger house and a lonely village. Midas wasn't so arrogant anymore. He spent his days in the training facilities, trying to forget. It didn't work. He had won, but he felt he was dead anyway.


	3. Laria Barr

**THE 3** **RD** **HUNGER GAMES**

Laria Barr

She was arrogant, but not like Midas. She kept it hidden, let it out in smirks and gestures. She believed she could win. After all, her parents had been telling her for years that she was good enough. She _had_ to win. She wouldn't let herself lose.  
It all happened so quickly. When everything was done, she couldn't believe it. Was she really back in District 2, safe and sound? With the scars to prove her suffering? Sometimes she wonders how she did it.  
She built the training programs for the children. Nobody cared. Instead, they exploited her in magazines.


	4. Aqua Jonson

**THE 4** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Aqua Jonson

She felt cold, and alone. All the time, they never stopped _screaming_. Sometimes, when things got too bad to bear, she would just curl up and try to sleep, try not to think about it too much. She couldn't let it get to her.  
Now, as she pulled the creaky chair to the window, she wondered what it would be like if she just…disappeared. The Games were always in her head, drowning out her thoughts. It would be just like the arena.  
She nodded. Better to do it quickly, before the tabloids discovered her depression and filed out another story.


	5. Seth Fairpine

**THE 5** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Seth Fairpine

When he entered the arena, he was sure he was going to die, like the twenty-three other kids that had come with him. He could feel his heart pounding and his only thoughts where of how he might meet his fate.  
In the moment he won the 5th Hunger Games, his heart stopped. He realized that he had survived. He realized that he could go home.  
The rest of the time, he wasn't home. Not in his mind, at least. He was like an axe with a blunt blade. Alcohol was his whetstone, though only for an hour or two.


	6. Hestia Blaine

**THE 6** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Hestia Blaine

She loved the pre-Games excitement, and bathed in the admiration of the Capitol during the new Tributes' Parade. She knew she was beautiful, she knew she was smart and she knew she had a chance.  
During her Games, she flourished. She joined the Careers, then killed them all. In addition, she drowned a boy and stabbed the last tribute. Her District adored her. She had hundreds of fans in the Capitol. She was as good as any District 1 girl.  
But she still suffered. Even if her heart was stony, cold, she still remembered their screams and their last breaths.


	7. Traff Fletcher

**THE 7** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Traff Fletcher

He knew he was going to die. A boy from 12 was destined for the Bloodbath, he thought as the counter ticked down agonizingly slowly. But as the gong rang, and he escaped, he felt more hopeful than before.  
It was torture. The whole Games was torture. Every face displayed in the sky at night, every day of hunger and freezing cold, every moment he wished he would just _die_. Every second he thought of his family, huddled around the tiny TV in the main room, watching him, hoping.  
Then he won. Nobody believed it would happen, but it did.


	8. Laxander Brow

**THE 8** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Laxander Brow

It wasn't so hard, not when he was so jacked-up at the Reaping he could barely think straight. It wasn't so hard, when he found himself in the labyrinth, and realized it wasn't so different from the streets of District 6. He could survive, if he put his mind to it.  
He did survive. He killed it, and a lot of children too. His withdrawals made him rampage, made him _so_ angry, and for the first time in his life, they helped him.  
When he got home, the first thing he did was get some cheap morphling from the slums.


	9. Tekka Noreal

**THE 9** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Tekka Noreal

She wanted to go home. Why didn't the men on the train let her go home? She bit them, but they electrocuted her and stuffed her into a white jacket. She didn't like that. Not at all.  
She doesn't remember. There are too many pills, shots, toxic substances floating around her system that her brain has shut down. She doesn't even know her own name. They have named her #304. She doesn't know what that means.  
She hasn't seen her aunt or uncle for years now. Her hair has grown too long, which distresses her. She wants to cut it.


	10. Melody Brighte

**THE 10** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Melody Brighte

She tries to be happy, tries to make the most of the rest of her peaceful life. But it's hard.  
She cries a lot more than she ever used to, and sometimes she'll do things just for the sake of doing them – cutting her hair, buying clothes, buying things she doesn't even need, and wasting her new-found money. Sometimes, she and Ambro will talk together. He's a nice man. They share troubles and nightmares together from time to time. She occasionally gives him money when he needs it. They help each other remain sane. They both need it so badly.


	11. Cindya Graychime

**THE 11** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Cindya Graychime

She didn't care if she killed 5 people in 13 days. It didn't matter. Nobody cared, it was the Hunger Games. You did what you had to do. That was her excuse.  
She loved it. She wanted to kill. She wanted to show the kids in her orphanage that they shouldn't have flushed her head in the the toilet, or stolen her bread at breakfast, or picked on her for having a gap in her teeth. She wanted to come home and feel their fear when they looked at her. She was the hunter now, and they were her prey.


	12. Amadeus Shine

**THE 12** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Amadeus Shine

He was just six years old when he watched the 2nd Hunger Games on TV and decided he wanted to be just like Midas Redfold.  
It started slowly. His parents were reluctant to let him train, but when he was ten, they registered him at the Academy. And it went from there.  
When he came out of the arena, cut up and bruised but alive, Amadeus didn't feel proud. He didn't feel like he had accomplished anything. He felt like he had betrayed every tribute in his Games by not letting them win. He felt guilty. The feeling never left.


	13. Cleaver Blackbrooke

**THE 13** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Cleaver Blackbrooke

 _Unlucky,_ they said. _This year's Games will be unlucky._ Cleaver never bought the rumors or the superstitions. Thirteen was just a number, and it turned out lucky for him.  
He doesn't even know how he got through it. Maybe it was his endurance training, or just his over-all Career training. Or maybe it was his utter resilience, and the sudden need to be Victor when it came down to the Final Four.  
No matter how many of them he saw in the sky at night, he reminded himself that he was a Career. And Careers never give up, he thought.


	14. Mett Streeke

**THE 14** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Mett Streeke

He was _everything_ to some of the girls in the Capitol. Sometimes, at the Victors' parties, he would get admirers swarming him, until security pushed them away, as they yelled and screamed and babbled for autographs. But of course, he loved it.  
His time in the Games was cut up with memories of his family, and the blood-lust that came with holding a sword for the first time. All he knew was that he had to kill them all, kill them, so he would could live for his mother, and father, and his sister. And then he won. A Victor.


	15. Apollo Rust

**THE 15** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Apollo Rust

He thought it was easy. He came into the arena feeling confident and brave, thinking that nothing could stop him. He knew about survival. He knew about knives. He could be a Victor.  
When he stabbed the stupid, blundering Career boy, and heard the sound of his cannon, he knew nothing would ever be the same again. He was right.  
The morphling took hold not long after. It was bound to happen to a boy from District Six, they said. Bound to happen to such a over-confident fool. He agreed. Twenty years later and he's dead on the kitchen floor.


	16. Poppy Brookeway

**THE 16** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Poppy Brookeway

She didn't even know she had such a dark side until she entered the arena and found herself lusting for blood like a typical Career.  
She got a weapon first, first over food and water in the Cornucopia. But she didn't kill anyone, yet.  
When she made her little alliance, she planned on killing them all. Ironically, it never happened. She couldn't work up the courage to do it.  
In the finale, when she faced that poor boy with a sword and a need to win, she knew it was over. She could already see herself in the Victor's Village.


	17. Morelle Edgecombes

**THE 17** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Morelle Edgecombes

 _Smile, smile, smile for the cameras,_ that's what they always tell her. She must keep smiling, because if she stops, if only for a second, then everything will be in ruin because she'll hear their screams and the memories will return.  
Her escort follows her everywhere: they say it's part of being a Victor. Be protected, be loved, be treated like royalty. Sometimes she wishes she hadn't won, though. None of this is worth it, the cameras or the endless interviews. Of course, now she can never escape. She's trapped forever in place as Victor of the 17th Hunger Games.


	18. Griffa Barr

**THE 18** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Griffa Barr

She always wanted to be just like her sister. Laria was her idol, her consoler and her advisor. They were like peas in a pod, that was what her mother said. Nobody knew how true that would turn out to be.  
She even trained under her sister, and maybe learning from a Victor was what really boosted her in the arena. It doesn't matter to her. Nothing matters anymore, except that she's killed people and it's even worse than Laria said it would be, because the guilt won't leave her. So she puts up her shell and acts a Career.


	19. Cally Featherton

**THE 19** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Cally Featherton

She doesn't like any of them. The reporters, the interviewers, the camera-people, hell, even her own District sometimes. But above all of that, she hates the President and the Capitol.  
Now, she's painting the picture that she paints every day at exactly half-past one in the afternoon. The picture of a spear. Sometimes it has blood on it. Sometimes not. She has piles and piles of these paintings, almost all the same.  
She can never rest, never get it _out._ None of the money or fame was ever worth it, she thinks, and finishes the last details of the spearhead.


	20. Cadran Jentille

**THE 20** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Cadran Jentille

It's all he can do to stay focused through all of it. All of the mess he's made of himself. He can't get it out of his head. Sometimes, it all becomes too much and he wants it to end.  
Just as well he has Sianna. His sister. His friend. His only companion through all of this, and the only person who knows how painful this is for him. Sure, he can lie all he wants to his parents, to the President, to the Capitol. But sometimes, he can't just turn to the bottle. It's more difficult than he thought.


	21. Fritta Armento

**THE 21** **ST** **HUNGER GAMES**

Fritta Armento

It was difficult, coming from District Twelve. Poor, starving District Twelve. Home of the Bloodbath victims and bad tributes.  
She hates being the one with all the money. She never used to be rich, of course. Nobody is rich in Twelve. It's an uncomfortable sensation.  
She isn't young either, for a Victor, but Snow is still convinced she's _perfect_ for the new business. _Like a doll,_ he tells her in their private sessions. Yes, like a doll. A doll for other people's pleasure.  
Fritta wonders what it's worth, being a Victor. Not as much as it cost, that's for sure.


	22. Jonn Artokraft

**THE 22** **ND** **HUNGER GAMES**

Jonn Artokraft

He wasn't anything particularly special, even as a Victor. Overshadowed by more confident, talented Careers, he faded away quickly. He thought the glory and fame and riches would make him the 'next big thing' in the Capitol and the Districts. That everyone would adore him and know him and want him.  
It didn't happen. Jonn found that things often didn't happen as he wanted them to. He was never meant to go up against such a weak opponent. It was meant to be Ironn who died at his hands. It still makes him angry.

Now he is just another Victor, another Career from the Academy.


	23. Sparki Wallin

**THE 23** **RD** **HUNGER GAMES**

Sparki Wallin

She hates to be the only Victor from Three. Well, not the only Victor. Just the Victor who isn't locked up in the Capitol, being turned into an experiment. A mutt.  
They compare her to Tekka all the time. _Will she snap? Will she punch that interviewer? Will the Capitol lock her up? Is she mad?  
_ Maybe she is mad. But she likes her mind and her manner and her willingness to kill. She won the Hunger Games. There must be something she's doing right.

She puts on her too-bright smile and the rumors fly. Let them have their fun.


	24. Daffodill Prenders

**THE 24** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

Daffodill Prenders

 _Stop crying so much._

That's what her escort told her as they hurried onto the train, headed back to District Eleven.  
She was seventeen. _Seventeen_ years old. She was still a child, with the mentality of a fourteen year-old – although one ready to kill to be a Victor. She sits by the window, thinking about the horror, the blood. When she arrives home, she locks herself in her cold, unwelcoming new bedroom. She looks down at the workers trailing past, backs bent. Could any one of them have won too? No. She is abnormal. And she hates herself for it.


	25. Fynnar Montane

**THE 1ST QUARTER QUELL**

Fynnar Montane

He is the Victor of the 1st Quarter Quell. Sometimes, he sits at his desk, not quite believing what he has done. He has killed so many.  
 _Fynnar, Fynnar!_ they cheer as he comes out onto the stage of District 4, glancing around, his body numb. His mind numb. Every ounce of his being is disbelief and anger and confusion because he was promised so much more than this.

The fame is supposed to be enjoyable. People recognize him in the streets - they point and wave. _That's the boy that killed seven children,_ they say. And he is ashamed of it.


End file.
